Sofia the First: The Floating Palace
:This article is about the special. For other uses of "The Floating Palace", see The Floating Palace (disambiguation). Sofia the First: The Floating Palace is the twenty-second episode of season one of Sofia the First. It is the length of two episodes, and produced as the twenty-second and twenty-third episodes of the season. It is the second special, after Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess, which was a full-length pilot movie to the series. Summary While 's family vacations in Merroway Cove, she meets a young mermaid, who's special comb gets her kidnapped by Cedric (transformed into an octopus), who wants it in his scheme to take over Enchancia. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia Supporting characters: * Princess Amber * Prince James * King Roland II * Queen Miranda * Baileywick * Admiral Hornpipe (only appearance) * Clover * Princess Oona (first appearance) * Sven (first appearance) * Princess Cora (first appearance) * Queen Emmaline (first appearance) * Plank (only appearance) * Farley (only appearance) * Princess Ariel (only appearance; cameo) Villains: * Cedric * Wormwood Other characters: * King Roland I (mentioned only) * Prince Eric (only time mentioned) Locations * Merroway Cove (first appearance) ** Princess Oona's hideaway (only appearance) ** Royal palace (first appearance) * Enchancia Castle (mentioned only) ** Kitchen (mentioned only) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Mermaid Comb (first appearance) * Moon kelp (only appearance) * Blueberries * Queen Emmaline's trident (first appearance) * Chess (first appearance) Vehicles * Floating Palace (first appearance) Cast Songs * "Merroway Cove" * "The Love We Share" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Craig Gerber * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber, Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Zach Callison as Prince James, Wayne Brady as Clover, Tim Gunn as Baileywick, Jess Harnell as Cedric, Kiernan Shipka as Oona, Jodi Benson as Ariel & Queen Emmaline, Sarah Mitchell as Cora, John Ross Bowie as Sven the Seahorse, Phil Morris as Plank, Jeff Bennett as Farley the Seagull, Jim Cummings as Wormwood * Additional Voices: Jim Cummings, Jeff Bennett, Joyce Kurtz, Kerry Gutierrez, Ronnie Sperling, David Heckel, Scott Menville, Jackie Gonneau * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Heiko Drengenberg, Holly Forsyth, Eugene Salandra, Kurt Anderson, David Scott Smith * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Robert J. St. Pierre, Colette Van Mierlo, Tim Allen * Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth, Matthias Bauer * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Timing Directors: Connor Flynn, Mircea Kyle Mantta, Woody Yocum * Storyboard Revisions: Suzanne Hirota Burks, Misty Marsden * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Joe Molinari * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: John Kranjcevich, Jezreel Mann Carlos II, John Mangor-Baurley, Jessie Slipchinsky, Michael Tyau * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Technical Assistant: Vahe Haytaian * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Secretaries: Mallory Hara, Bryan O'Connell * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Connections to previous events * When meeting Oona, Clover refers to himself as a "blue ribbon bunny," as he won a blue ribbon for winning the village pet contest in . Notes/trivia * It was included on the DVD of the same name on April 8, 2014. * Disney Press published a book adaptation on September 24, 2013. * Cedric is a lot more devious and threatening in this episode, becoming a full-on villain, yet he still never blows his cover. * Ariel is the fourth Disney Princess to guest star, coming from the 1989 film The Little Mermaid. Jodi Benson reprises the role. * Sofia read about Ariel in books.Gerber, Craig (October 8, 2017). "Sofia believed in mermaids from the get-go and and had read stories about Ariel.". Twitter. Retrieved October 8, 2017. Errors * None known. References External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (AU) }} Category:Animal transformation episodes Category:Episodes